Les Cerfs Volants
by Slytherina333
Summary: Un nouveau monde à reconstruire, mais si peu de monde pour l'aider. Heureusement que parfois, l'espoir surgit et peut prêter main forte... OS très léger HPDM


Bonjour! Je vous envoie ici un très très court one-shot que j'ai écrit dans un moment d'inspiration. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me ferez des reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir! lol

Merci de me lire et bisous à tous!! ;-)

Slytherina333

**Les Cerfs-Volants**

Je le regardais dormir sur le côté. Cet ange endormi, respirant doucement, soulevant les draps et les couvertures à chacune de ses inspirations. Ses yeux sont fermés, de façon si détendue et sur ses lèvres fines est dessiné un sourire. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalent sur l'oreiller, comme s'il s'agissait d'une auréole. Oui, avec ma culture biblique, je pouvais affirmer que l'homme qui dormait sur ce grand lit bordeaux était bien un ange. Sa peau si pâle et si blanche contrastait avec la couleur sang du drap. Dans cette chambre bordeaux et ocre s'étalaient les traces de notre nuit d'amour. Nos habits éparpillés dans toute la chambre, le contenu du bureau parterre, des suites d'une impulsion. Moi-même me trouvais là, dans le pas de la porte, nu comme un ver, à boire un café à cause des insomnies que j'avais depuis la fin de la guerre. Je m'assis sur le lit et caressais ses cheveux. Comment les gens pouvaient changer autant ? Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, nous nous étions rapprochés tant et tant, qu'il a été mon seul soutien à la mort de Ron. Finalement, il ne restait que lui et Ginny. On avait vaincu le mal, comme disaient les autres sorciers. Mais à quel prix ?

Des Weasley il ne restait que Ginny. De mes amis, il ne restait que Dean, qui était devenu taciturne et peureux. La guerre nous avait tous marqués. Il n'y avait que Draco et moi à nous en être sortis. Et Luna. Mais Luna est un cas différent. Lorsque la terre s'écroulera, je sais qu'elle sera là, toujours debout, toujours prête et que l'air de rien, avec son grain de folie et son sourire, elle saurait tout reconstruire et redonner espoir aux gens. Cette fille était exceptionnelle et nous aidait tant qu'on pouvait. De ma volée de Poudlard, il ne restait que Blaise et Zacharias Smith. Ils sont tous morts, si injustement, si naïvement. La guerre a cessé maintenant dans le monde des sorciers, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de mal, mais bien parce qu'il n'y a plus de joie. Les sorciers ont perdu leurs rêves, leurs espoirs. Ils ont perdu leurs amis, leurs familles. Selon les statistiques, près de vingt cinq pourcent de la population sorcière a été tuée dans cette guerre. Et cinquante pourcent de ces morts étaient des étudiants de Poudlard. Parce que finalement, lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour se lever, on peut compter sur les enfants qui ne disent que la vérité et qui sont prêts à se lever et affronter tout le mal qui envahit ce monde. Parce que les enfants sont ceux qui nous sauveront et nous redonneront espoir. Hermione avait laissé un petit bout d'espoir. Cette charmante petite fille que Ginny gardait, comme seule famille. Celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer à petit feu. C'était celle qui nous faisait sourire.

Je déposais un baiser sur le front de mon aimé et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. La population sorcière dormait encore, dormait toujours. Elle restait endormie parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ses songes qu'elle pouvait se rappeler tous les rêves qu'elle avait perdus, tous les rêves qu'elle avait oubliés. Les gens se battent à présent, pour ne pas sombrer. Nous y avons tous perdu quelque chose. Certains beaucoup, d'autres moins, mais cette guerre a marqué les esprits plus qu'un quelconque moldu ne pourrait l'imaginer. Bien sur, on entendait encore des rires dans les rues, mais il y avait toujours cette tristesse dans le regard, cette culpabilité dans la voix, cette question que chacun avait dans sa tête : Comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment les choses avaient elles pu évoluer à ce point sans que personne ne les arrête ? Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas su cesser ces enfantillages, faire face et se battre. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas battus ? Pourquoi avoir laissé un enfant le faire à leur place ? Par peur, parce que quand personne ne vous embête, vous n'allez pas vous battre. Il y a une poésie à ce même sujet dans le monde des moldus, je ne me souviens pas exactement comment elle va. Mais elle vient de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. « Quand ils sont venus prendre les juifs, je n'ai rien dit ; je n'étais pas juif. » Et ainsi de suite et à la fin : « Mais quand ils sont venus me prendre, il ne restait plus personne pour parler ».

C'est ce qui est arrivé au peuple sorcier. Tant que Voldemort ne les embêtait pas, ils préféraient ne pas l'avoir à dos. C'est de cette façon que cela s'est passé. A présent, six ans après, on se reconstruit petit à petit, on essaie d'avancer, de bâtir une société nouvelle, où on arrivera enfin à être heureux. Je posai mon café sur la table et me dirigeai vers l'armoire. En silence, je me changeai, mettant mon costume anthracite et ma cravate verte, avec une robe de sorcier noire par-dessus. Je tentait de me coiffer, parce qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir, et ce geste était pour moi comme une façon de garder mon espoir. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Décidemment, j'étais devenu un bien bel homme depuis que c'était Draco qui s'occupait de ma garde-robe. Je mis les dossiers dans ma malle d'affaires et le regardai encore. Le ventre rebondi qu'il affichait me redonnait le sourire, et l'espoir. Parce qu'arrivait cette nouvelle génération qui saurait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et qui rendrait ce monde meilleur. Je me penchai sur le ventre et l'embrassai, avant de poser un baiser sur la bouche de mon mari. Je pris mes affaires et partis.

Le soleil brillait, et pour moi, c'était le signe d'une belle journée. Lorsqu'il luisait de cette façon il me réchauffait le cœur et me disait que je pouvais y arriver, que je pouvais rendre espoir au peuple sorcier. Et je partis pour le ministère, avec l'idée qu'aujourd'hui, j'organiserai quelque chose de beau, que les gens sourient vraiment à nouveau. Je savais que je pouvais y arriver, lentement, mais surement, je revoyais sur le visage des gens une petite lueur de joie, mais je voulais qu'elle devienne un feu. C'est pour cette seule et unique raison que j'ai décidé de devenir Ministre de la Magie. Pour voir un feu allumé dans les yeux et les cœurs des gens, pour que lorsque je leur tendrai la main, ils me donnent la leur et qu'ensemble nous bâtissions le meilleur des mondes. Et je savais que j'allais y arriver, parce que Draco et notre enfant à venir avaient rallumé en moi ce feu, et que c'était pareil chez les autres.

Parce les enfants sont une nouvelle génération qui arrive, une génération qui connaîtra un monde livré de tout le mal et qu'il fallait leur montrer qu'il pouvait être beau. Parce que ce monde meilleur, nous le bâtirons pour que nos enfants connaissent le meilleur et non les dérives que notre génération avait connues. J'ai vraiment bon espoir, qu'un jour, nous parviendrons à allumer ce feu et le transmettre à nos enfants.

Et ce jour-là, on verra à nouveau des cerfs-volants flotter au dessus de nos maisons.


End file.
